Raevn and AllenExcorsist Twins,
by Zeani
Summary: Allen Thought he would never have family again.So did raven.But when Kanda YUUU and Allen are rooting out innocence and find Raven,Allen finaly finds his twin.ANd the innocence.A raven.Rated T for language and Its temp Till I feel like lemons.
1. Yet we are twins

**Me:Ok Peopal As we know Ive writeen Warriors shit and Now its anime 3**

**Dem bitches:BIATCHES PLZZ!**

**Me;Shut yo mouthes whoes.**

Yet we are twins

raven's POV

I ran from the Akuma skeleton known as my had mentioned a brother?A twin?

_"YOUR AS BAD AS YOUR BROTHER!YOU DID THIS TO ME!"_

The words I saw a raven and remembered raven who I sang my song with her. She Looked like she was coming!I hastliy sang the song for the last note was when she flew to that moment the raven glittered a briliant green and it flew at the Akuma as it ripped it to shreds and she was raven flew back to her and she looked at 'd be my pet.

"I'll name Allen fits doesn't it?"Allen _kawed_ and she walked back to town and saw some people with Black coats on Look at saw someone who felt so familiar.

"Allen,you feel it to right?"Allen kawed boy With White hair and yellow hair about her age looed at her.

"Your excorsists?"I asked.

"Yes.I'm Kanda."The one with a pony-tail said.

"I'm Walker."My eyes widened.I ran at him and hugged him.

"Your my...my long lost brother!"I cried as I remembered the words the AKuma said.

_"YOUR AS BAD AS YOUR BROTHER!YOU DID THIS TO ME!"_

" What?"

"My Name is Raven Walker this is my pet Raven,Allen .I liked the name."I smiled.

"So your my sister."I nodded

" Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."

"My bird Killed an glowed green and it grew and slew the Akuma..."

"Your an accmadator[SP]"

"Come with who were looking for."I can be with my brother!I nodded and walked with them.

LATER

I saw the Interior of the Order's HQ.I followed my brother To the chief's there,I'll be told what to do.I hugged my brother's arm as we walked and I cast nervous glances all over.

"Don't act like they are going to rip your head off."Allen Kawed and I stroked her Black feathers.

"When we got to the chief's office he looked at me and then Allen.I got to change his name!I thought.

"Who's this?"

"My sister-"

"Allen why did you bring her here I understand your past but you can't do this without permission."

"Activate ."Alice kawed and gew bigger and had Firey feathers and She was on fire.I held out my arm and she landed on it.

"I'm not ordinary don't Judge a book by it's cover as you should Lee."I deactivated and went to her Raven Form.

"An accomadator."

"I am bird is A raven.I can sing birdsg=ong and atract birds in the area."

"Your a parasitic type then."I shrugged.

"Guess so."

"Follow good and your sister will meet up later."I followed WONT be fun.

LATER AGAIN LAZY

I saw Allen And I ran up to him.

"Allen!Where's room number B-46?"

"That's my room.I guess we're sharing it since we're 's your mentor?"

"General Cross!"

"Oh my poor sweet sister!"

"Wha?"

"He's Evil!"

"Why?"

"He was my mentor and I had to pay his debts and Work my ASS off for him!"

**"Oh god**."I groaned.

"It's 'll get used to it.I'll teach you how to gamble."

"I already know.I cheat alot.I stripped someone to their underwear!HA!"We went to Allen's room and I looked around.A new bed was placed with Black covers and a Raven on it.I also noticed a cage that's set Flew off my shoulder and pecked longingly at the door lock.I walked up to the door and unlocked it and she flew in and Looked around.

"So...you knewour mother?And father?"

"Father and Mother were abusive."I prove it I turned around and lifted up my was marked with scars and bruises."I learned to gamble to earn money for my own mother and father learned they Made me earn money for I didnt get enough to reach the quota Im beat worse.I soon had to resort to prostitution to earn money for my food and For quota was 10, that's a week.I gambled and was a life was misrable."

"I never knew they were abusive."

"Well they are!"I hissed.I let the tears fall.

"Your lucky you didn't know them."I said.  
"Oi Idiot Aprentice one and two,you there."

"Noooo,it's their ghosts we've come to haunt you oohhhhhh"I said.

"No time for jokes."

"Your No fun."I opened the door and saw General Marian cross.

"So your raven?"

"No Im simantha."

"I said no times for jokes."

"Yes I'm Raven what of it?"  
"You need to Imprve your attitude young Lady."

"Who's gonna make me?My mom?Oh wait,SHE'S DEAD!"I snalred my Silver eyes bore into his red my Black hair was matted from never brushing it.  
"Let's go."

"See ya Later Allen."I said.I went over to the night stand and got ALice."SHould I bring her cage?"

"it 'll slow us down."

"Ok.C'mon girl let's go."Reluctantly Alice got on my arm.I turned around and hugged my brother for the last time on a long time.I walked out the door and Followed cross as we left the order.

**Allen:Wait Wtf WHy INVOLVE YUU?  
Kanda:On't Call me YUU!  
Raven:Stop fighting!  
Me:SHe's right all ya'll bitches GTFO THIS ROOM YOUR ALL DREAMING THIS IS NOT A REAL THINGY ROOM!**

_THE FIRST BATTLE OF AKUMA_

I Dodged the missiles and I ran From them.  
"You get no where from just like your may be able to detect them but you Have to be ready to fight them!"

"WELL MY BIRD IS MY INNOCENCE AND SHE IS OUT GETTING FOOD SO I CANT DO ANYTHING!"

"You need to fight without Also have a shard of Innocence in you So you Can foght without 's in your right arm but not as much as eye Is also Cursed Like ACTIVATE IT!"I calmed my body and Focused all my energy into my enough I found it.  
"Innocemce,Activate!"I arm Extended and I looked at the long could I hold out?I sang my song as I battled Hoping the birds woud come to aid enough they came as did as she came my arm went back to normal.I was TIRED!I guess it takes energy for me to use my innocence in my arm.

"Alice,Activate!"I kawed and Grew larger and Changed her color and went ablaze.I Mounted her and she flew forth slaying Akuma one by landed with ease and I looked at Cross.

"Well,Now AM I realy Like my brother?"

"At first, you actualy actualy didn't need my help."  
_YEARS LAATER LIKE 2_

I was back at the good timing to.A level four AKuma was attacking and I ran into action but first I need my brother.I Rain to Lab 5 like the Com would be there.I ran to the lab and saw Link.

"Raven good timing!We thought you were dead!Cross Got here long before you!"

"Bastard!Couldn't have brought me to!I had to fight so many level Threes."I whined.

"They will be A piece of now Allen IS iin trouble he could die if he goes back into actian."My eyes widened.I leapt up to where Link was using my wings to gently hover over.

"Allen..."I whispered.

"Well,well,Aren't you a surprise!"I turned around to see a of Pleasure.

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!TIMCANPY SHOWED ME EVERYTHING!"

"Oh is that true.I'm taking you BOTH with me."  
"Wha?WHy?"

"Because Allen is the Player and your his twin makes you both is the are the two that aren't supposed to Angel Of Madness is You Allen is Destriction."My eyes widened.

"I Don't believe ypu Noah of pleasure Tyki Mikk!You Tried to kill my brother!Now its my turn! Of fire and Air Light your sunset fire!ALICE ACTIVATE!"I Lit avlaze and I sang my bird battle field looked up and heard my melodic Appeared all around me and Pierced Tyki all over covering him in are conjured so I don't mind their lunged at Tyi Lighting him and the birds ablaze.I still sung my song and let the music fade away as I finished the song Of battle Roared on again less Excorsits indeed.I smiled inwardly.I did it!I killed A sharp pain Went through my stomach.I looked down and saw a hand through me.I smiled.

"I'm VERY HARD TO KILL!"I laughed I felt a sharp pain in the back of my vision went blurry and The world went black.

Ok yes I know I went fast But Im one to get TO THE POINT!  
DOnt like it?Dont read it.I'd continue The romance IS kickin innn wooooooooo!

Pairs:  
LavixLeenalee

AllenxRoad[cuz the world ned more of it ;)]

Ravenxkanda[Cuz I think kanda's a cutie pan FANNNN GIIRRRLLLL RAGGGEEEE]

TykixLulubell

Wooo This is gonna get Real nasty

STUPID UPLOAD to lazy to root out all errors so deal and piece to gether ur not in kindergarten


	2. Yet we exist

Raven Awakes but why Not him?

"Ah she's up."I heard a voice.I opened my eyes and saw The earl and Noah!_FUCK!_I thought.  
"it's YTime for your Earl CUpped his hand Over my mouth and I flailed.I kicked and kicked.I struggled with all my might._Innocence activate!_My arm extended into the wall and I heard a thud in the other room.I I raised my arm and slashed at the earl freeing me.I sprang up and sang my .

"We put your bird in a Disobey us,she's toast!"

"Yummy BIRDy!Hehehe."I saw two figurues appear.

"Im DeviT!"The black haired one said.

"I'm jasdero!"The blonde one said.

"Toghther we are jasdevi!"

"Good for you two?"I answered.

"Tyki Jadvei,Take care of this one Im going to help Road."Earl left the room.

"TAKE THE FUCKING PILL!"

"NO!"I screamed."It's a trap I know it!"

"It's not."

"I'll take it on one condition."

"Ok shoot."

"I want to see my brother.I want to die knowing he is that we die toghther..."I whispered.

"FIne let's go."I followed them down the hall and sure enough thrashing.I got scared and ran ahead.I burst into the room and Tackled Road.

"KEEP OFF MY BROTHER YOU NOAH MONSTER!"I Screamed.I got off her and hugged my 't long before I went into hysterics.

"It'sok Raven."

"Ironicly we were just about to see you.I guess we had same grounds."The earl handed me The pills and I gave one to Allen.

"We die toghther."I said.I saw Tyki holding two glasses of each got one.I put the pill i my mouth and drank the water.I swalloed down the pill and water.A strong headache Struck my head.I clutched it just passed put soon the world went black.

"My darling daughter I'm sorry I hid your fate."I opened my eyes and saw my mother and someone else.

"I'm not your a Noah and you subsided your powers untill now,My Angel of Madness."

"We finaly meet my daughter."I looked at the Noah and I saw my red eyes of my the Black hair of My father.

"You and Allen are always led a life of Awaken your Know your parents love you though your father is a cheater."I awoke and looked around.I'm still in the white room of blankness.I saw Allen Next to me and he stirred.I saw the sigmate on his FOrehead.

"We led a life of lies."

"Uptill now."

"What?"

"Our parents were Were Lied to."

"At least we are siblings still eh bro?"I elbowed Allen and He elbowed me back.

"Well Jasdevi will have a playmate."

"YEAH!"I said.I ran out of the room to find them and Allen followed.  
"JASDEVI GIVE ME ALICE!"

"Hey Raven."Devit Said while holding my Flew over to me and landed on my kawed out In bliss.I stroked her feathers and put her in her cage.

"Hey let's play a game!"I Announced.

"Ohhhh what n' Seek tag."I Purred.

"O. to have another set of two have to hide toghther."

" two count seeya!"I unfurled my wings and grabbed Allen and we flew and hid in the ark.I heard voices.

" out Come out."

"Alice go distract them!"Alice flew up and they chased set a base as the room me and Allen were noahfied ran to it fast.I was faster than Allen only by a bit someone tapped my shoulder.I whipped around and saw Devit and Jasdero.

"Now you gotta chase me and get me!"I sneered.I ran at full speed and my wings acclerated me more.I heard them and I saw them on the roof .I flew up above the roof tops.

"Oi!No fair you can fly!"I saw a cage and Allen was in it.

"Cages realy?Put him nin the tower something more civil or have him tag along with you."I snarled.I flew down to the house we started at and sat in and Jasdevi appeared.

"Your no fun since you have wings."

"I use what I got."I shrugged.

"Allen-kun3~"Road glomped onto Allen.I sighed Oh god."Dinner time!"

"Oh I want Raven to my other side."Devit said.  
"I sit next to my sister ont even try Devit I'll murder you."

"Now I know how Leenalee Komui I'm Leenalee..."

[You mentioned earlier how I said RavenxKanda typo I has lots it was supposed to be devit I was at an akward angle when I typed.I was upside down!]

"Allen Not to be mean but Your being protective."Just to piss Allen off Devit leaned in and Kissed me.I was it was kinda nice...

"Well c'mon dinner time."At the dining table I sat in between Devit and shot Devit Death glares and Devit shrugged it off.  
"Well, already Pissed Allen off."

"No my Brother iS being a Komui."I groaned.

"A...Komui?"EVeryone asked.

"Ungodly over as bad as Chryl."


End file.
